fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Camila-Ally Relationship
Camally is the name of the relationship of Camila Cabello and Ally Brooke. This mashes the names by separating Camila (Cam/ila) and Ally. Trivia *They are both Latina. *They're both Mexican-American. *Their favorite performance from The X Factor is Anything Could Happen. *They are the shortest Fifth Harmony members (Ally is shorter by 2 inches). *They both are big fans of One Direction. *They hug each other in interviews. *They went to Disneyland together. *They spend Thanksgiving with each other. *They both like fries as their snack. *They both love Cher Lloyd. *Ally said Camila is adorable. *Camila said Ally says weird things but she said it's cute because it's Ally. *Camila said Ally is dorky in a cute way. *They cuddle together in interviews. *They both love pizza. *They sit next to each other when they cover songs. *They have matching skirts but Ally's is white and Camila's is gray. *Camila and Ally shared the same dress. *Ally was the first to say happy birthday to Camila. *They take pictures together often. *They hold hands. *They both have the same black dress. *They both are big fans of Ed Sheeran. *They love Demi Lovato. *They both have weaknesses: Camila for bows and Ally for neon. *When they both performed for the The X Factor again, they were wearing the same onsies but Camila's was light pink and Ally's was hot pink. *They both pray when they are about to perform. *They both love pink (Ally loves neon pink and Camila loves light pink.) *They sit next to each other in interviews often. *They both speak Spanish. *When Ally cried when her grandpa passed away, Camila comforted her. *Once when Ally was singing and she got the hiccups, Camila went to get her a water bottle. *Camila and Ally cried when they met Ellen DeGeneres. *In a Vine video, Ally said she loved Camila. *In a Vine video, Ally got Camila flowers. *Camila said every time she sees Ally she wants to just to squeeze her. * They say they love each other in interviews. * They kiss each other in the cheek in pictures. * Camila has hacked Ally on Instagram a few times. *"my baby Camila on her iPad" - Ally on Camila *"aww i'm your baby i like you " - Camila on Ally *"feeling the love with camila" - Ally on Camila *"i love you so much youre so cute" - Camila on Ally *"camila will probably be my partner in an apocoloypse" - Ally on Camila *"HEY ALLY youre so cute please teach me your ways of cuteness" - Camila on Ally *"NO your'e so cute and i love you so much mila with all my heart" - Ally on Camila *"#allyyourgrandpaisproudofyou" - Camila on Ally *"#allyyouarebeautifulandstrong" - Camila on Ally *"love u little one" - Camila on Ally *"my baby is back there are tears ily ally" - Camila on Ally *" #happybirthdayCamila I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SIS" - Ally on Camila *"HAPPY BIRTHDAY @camila_cabello!!!! �������������� I can't believe you're 17! I remember meeting you in boot camp when you were just 15, now look! I'm so happy to know you. You make me smile with your silly jokes and I love how me and you can laugh at the most stupid things �� It's the best!!!! I love you sweetheart and I hope your birthday is so great!!! May God bless you always ������ All my looove!!" - Ally on Camila *"I LOVE YOU LITTLE ONE" - Camila on Ally *"ALLY. you are 21!!!! AND BOSS IS RELEASED TODAY. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS IS COINCIDENCE. THIS IS A SIGN FROM THE HEAVENS THAT YOU ARE A BOSS. this is the greatest and (along with 18) most significant of all ages, you're free to indulge in all the twerking, pastry baking, clubbing, and cat raising that all you crazy 21 year olds do these days. let me just say, without you, this group would not be same. those painfully early 5 am call times would be awfully silent without your voice telling us girls it'll be okay. together we can stare at a brick wall and find something hilarious about it that'll make us laugh till we bend over from how much our stomachs hurt. i will forever admire your persistence at fighting for what you want and your slow temper. i am so happy we met because i would not be the same without you, you've taught me things i will need for the rest of my life. i sincerely hope you get everything you want in life all my love, Camila" - Camila on Ally *"#HAPPYBIRTHDAYCAMILA MY MIILAAAAA!!!! Woah what the heck. Is it really here?! Are you really the big 18?!!? OMG!!!! Finally girly!!! I just want to say that it's been so awesome seeing you grow over the past few years. You've grown into a beautiful, confident, brave young woman and I am so grateful for the laughs we have been able to share together. I WUV you so so much and hope this bday is wonderful. 18 is a pretty great age so ENJOY IT!! YOU'RE LEGAAALLLL NOW YAY!! Muah muah MUAH God bless you girly ������" - Ally on Camila *"ROLIE POLIE ALLY !!!!!! ITS YOUR FRICKIN 22ND BIRTHDAY!!!!!! every day you are more adult-y and just as short-y and just as smile-y. i feel like when i think of celebrating you this little video montage plays in my head of when we sit next to each other in interviews or like DURING THAT COMMERCIAL SHOOT OH MT GOD and we burst out laughing at something really ridiculous and immature and we seriously laugh until my stomach hurts and i have to bend over and go on my knees because it's the most excruciating and most glorious pain ever. but that's just us. everyone else in the room? if looks could kill, ally and i would be murdered. once we actually had to be asked to leave the room. it was awesome. you and i have the weirdest sense of humor and we are way too often (plus will) the only people that get it. i don't know that fifth harmony would be without you laughing at something at a 5 am wake up call when everybody's too tired and pissed to function and i don't know what fifth harmony would be without your positivity. you will shine forever. love you, Camila" - Camila on Ally Gallery Tumblr mfepmlrakd1qhe80jo1 500.png Tumblr mejds1zPBq1rjjdt1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mdqmn7JnZj1rlqelbo1 400.jpg Tumblr mcja2pJSUm1rj5kyno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mcja2pJSUm1rj5kyno1 1280.jpg Tumblr mfxxs7t3Ut1qd3qpto1 500.jpg Tumblr mejhjk8VgQ1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mee2p0R0yY1rm75bio2 1280.jpg Tumblr mici0uDbJa1rm75bio1 1280.png Tumblr micgo79qKE1rm75bio1 1280.png 299194_123047351219967_481836829_n.jpg 582451_123047591219943_1695817588_n.jpg 581871_167103560105040_1168921258_n.jpg download (1).jpg tumblr_me3l9apfXW1rk9iuno5_r1_400.png download (5).jpg download (2).jpg download (3).jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg images .jpg .jpg lalala.jpg xd.jpg ima.jpg lala.jpg ohhhhh.jpg camally 4ever.jpg ajax-loader2.gif tumblr_mwc5f42ezd1r6b0qbo1_250.gif tumblr_mmtk4zEYEX1rjjdt1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mjpy69ZUEM1rjjdt1o8_250.jpg images (37).jpg images (31).jpg camz an allyz.jpg images (33).jpg images (34.jpg llllllllllllllllllllll.jpg images (38).jpg images (39).jpg images (40).jpg images (42).jpg e8gnr2uhnkunszt51zy76ekcxfk40goo.jpg 0htzn427uqsiiuwuqm5mhmpnm91kp20i.jpg tumblr_mxkplcJTF61qzmjfxo1_500.png tumblr_mxl60anJTT1qzmjfxo1_500.png tumblr_mwsjlsFMRp1s2ffqbo1_500.gif tumblr_mwac6l7Wce1s6agino1_500.png tumblr_mx8ot8d2Ml1qibpqeo1_500.png tumblr_mx71ieD4yW1skvgi0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxlnbsrc0U1s1ga7so1_500.jpg tumblr_my080dDE7I1qbtrgdo1_500.jpg tumblr_my0ogk55j81sip57ko1_500.jpg tumblr_mxz60lsYSP1rhx3x8o1_500.png tumblr_mxz3wgsrnS1s2ffqbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxxc8tAH0C1rj81k1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxv658TXFA1r9wlz3o1_500.png tumblr_mxtw4vPCwX1t88m9po1_500.png tumblr_mxsxmsLl0J1rzwdk6o1_500.png tumblr_mxry76lWAB1sohur0o1_500.png tumblr_mxrrkxibCm1rzwdk6o1_500.png tumblr_mxoaxd0aEb1qzmjfxo1_500.png tumblr_mxniozcBPb1rxs900o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxndb0HNmx1sohur0o1_500.png tumblr_mxm94eNqhP1t2ha7oo1_500.png tumblr_mxm014QVE61s2ffqbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxm3e6tVaA1t2ha7oo1_500.png tumblr_mxlvtlykQy1t2ha7oo1_500.png tumblr_mv3f26HNUY1rmhua8o1_500.jpg 10421161 548161711961945 269774998503851479 n.jpg 10390337 547903695321080 3649570073756954425 n.jpg 10155193 548161635295286 2958340056626445528 n.jpg Tumblr mdlbaiXwFO1qcs9aso1 250.gif Tumblr inline mfi3xlZwjv1rcrejm.gif Tumblr mf1jvr7UT81rjjdt1o5 250.gif Tumblr static tumblr mdt2ezznvd1qfrzuw.gif 10983671_432409356884381_1467406786_n.jpg Tumblr npdqgzLakG1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr noidu5zvO91t3gxyzo2 250.gif Tumblr nnp5r5I3uJ1rj81k1o1 500.png Tumblr nlukoaaLGg1sln4iqo1 500.png Tumblr nln4houwLa1rzwdk6o1 500.png Tumblr nl6inkHknF1taid4oo1 500.png Tumblr niyxc3OWu01rj81k1o1 500.gif Tumblr nhzbzp5l2b1rj81k1o5 250.gif Category:Pairings Category:Camila Cabello Category:Ally Brooke